


Steven Universe Lemons

by FaithyDash18



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithyDash18/pseuds/FaithyDash18
Summary: Just in case the fanfiction gets banned/deleted for no reason or my account gets banned on Wattpad! Here it is x3
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Steven Universe Lemons

** Rules **

_For the time being please reframe from requesting OCs- it's not that I don't want to it's just that I can't write out OCs as well as I used to_

_18+ readers (unless you're underneath the age and don't mind, in which case have fun. But don't blame me for ruining your childhood!)_

_Smut/Sexual Content (swearing) obviously so read at your own risk_

_You may request any ship and/or characters, but please take into consideration that I won't be doing all requests, I'll only pick 2 per person if you requested more then once_

_There will be no underage sex- this whole thing takes place during Steven Universe Future. But unless you're cool with it then I suppose I'll change it_

_This is a hate free zone, all hate comments will be deleted._

** Requests I'll Do **

Yaoi/Gay

Yuri/Lesbian

Straight

Threesomes/Moresomes

Single character (Example: Tentacles, masturbation and/or exploring)

Crack-Ships/Selfcest

Incest (or along the lines of it)

** Requests I Won't Do **

Rape/Rough Sex (Depends on the type of rough sex however)

Fetishes (Ex: Scat, vore, watersports etc)

Bestiality (or anything else that involves non humans/gems whatever the case)


End file.
